Quests (Skyrim)
Quests are tasks the Dragonborn can perform in . Various persons can initiate quests, allowing for rewards to be gained by completing them. Sometimes, rewards are monetary or come in the form of items. Other times, quests increase skill levels or open opportunities to recruit followers or make marriage proposals. The "main quest" denotes tasks the Dragonborn is compelled to complete as part of the game's main story. Other quests can be performed for a guild or faction, while others are considered side quests, which skirt on the periphery of the game's plotlines. As with most of The Elder Scrolls titles, there are quests for each of the Daedric Princes, excluding Jyggalag. Unique to Skyrim are Radiant Quests, quests which are initiated as part of the Radiant Story artificial intelligence system. These quests can be repeated an infinite number of times, allowing for never-ending gameplay. Two separate questlines were added to the game with the official plug-ins, and . For coverage of these quests, see Quests (Dawnguard) and Quests (Dragonborn). Interface in the menu.]] The interface listing all quests can be activated through the map menu or by accessing the journal directly. PC versions of the game allow the journal (pressing "J") to be accessed directly, while consoles open the journal, game settings, etc through the same button. Quests are listed by faction and relevance to the main quest first, and alphabetically second. Thus, quests in the main quest appear first, but quests involving the Thieves Guild appear later. Miscellaneous quests are grouped together on a separate menu, accessible from the very bottom of the list of quests. Most quests can be completed in any order, upon activation. However, quests markers will not appear on the world map, on the compass, or in-game unless they are marked as active in the interface. Simply selecting the affirmation button activates the quests, once it has been highlighted in the list. Completed lists are listed at the bottom of the quest menu, below a divider. The names are greyed out, and the bullets next to the objectives are filled, indicating completion. In the menu, quests that are partially completed also have their objectives greyed out or ticked off. Optional tasks within the quest are labeled as such in the list as well. Main quest The main quest of involves the investigation and resolution of the Dragon Crisis, as foretold by the Elder Scrolls. Two factions must be joined in order to progress the main quest, the Blades and the College of Winterhold. "Paarthurnax" is completely optional and can be completed after the main quest. "Season Unending" operates under special conditions; completing it halts the Civil War questline, while completing the Civil War questline causes this quest not to appear, since it is no longer necessary. Act I *Unbound *Before the Storm *Bleak Falls Barrow *Dragon Rising *The Way of the Voice *The Horn of Jurgen Windcaller Act II *A Blade in the Dark *Diplomatic Immunity *A Cornered Rat *Alduin's Wall *The Throat of the World *Elder Knowledge *Alduin's Bane Act III *Season Unending *The Fallen *Paarthurnax *The World-Eater's Eyrie *Sovngarde *Dragonslayer **Epilogue Faction quests Quests performed for the various factions are not considered part of the main questline. Choices made during faction quests are non-canonical, lore-wise. Each faction contains several Radiant Quests which can be completed an innumerable amount of times. Dark Brotherhood *Delayed Burial *Innocence Lost *With Friends Like These... *Sanctuary *Mourning Never Comes *Whispers In The Dark *The Silence Has Been Broken *Bound Until Death *Breaching Security *The Cure For Madness *Recipe For Disaster *To Kill An Empire *Death Incarnate *Hail Sithis! Contracts *Contract: Kill Beitild *Contract: Kill Narfi *Contract: Kill Ennodius Papius *Contract: Kill Lurbuk *Contract: Kill Hern *Contract: Kill Deekus *Contract: Kill Ma'randru-jo *Contract: Kill Anoriath *Contract: Kill Agnis *Contract: Kill Maluril *Contract: Kill Helvard *Contract: Kill Safia Side quests *Locate the Assassin of Old *Honor Thy Family - Gain re-entry to the Dark Brotherhood. radiant quest *Dark Brotherhood Forever - radiant quest Other quests *Destroy the Dark Brotherhood! *Where You Hang Your Enemy's Head The College of Winterhold *First Lessons *Under Saarthal *Hitting the Books *Good Intentions *Revealing the Unseen *Containment *The Staff of Magnus *The Eye of Magnus Side quests *Arniel's Endeavor *Daedric Relic *Out of Balance *J'zargo's Experiment *Onmund's Request *Brelyna's Practice *Rejoining the College Radiant quests Given by Urag gro-Shub *Fetch me that Book! *Shalidor's Insights Given by Tolfdir *Aftershock *Finding Tolfdir's Alembic Given by Sergius Turrianus *Enchanting Pick-Up *Restocking Soul Gems Broken quests *Lost Apprentices Master-level spell quests *Alteration Ritual Spell *Conjuration Ritual Spell *Destruction Ritual Spell *Illusion Ritual Spell *Restoration Ritual Spell The Companions *Take Up Arms *Trouble in Skyrim - radiant quest. *Proving Honor *The Silver Hand *Stealing Plans - radiant quest. *Blood's Honor *Purity of Revenge *Glory of the Dead Side quests *Animal Extermination - radiant quest. *Hired Muscle - radiant quest. *Family Heirloom - radiant quest. *Escaped Criminal - radiant quest. *Rescue Mission - radiant quest. *Striking the Heart - radiant quest. *Retrieval - radiant quest. *Totems of Hircine - radiant quest. *Purity *Dragon Seekers - radiant quest. Thieves Guild *A Chance Arrangement *Taking Care of Business *Loud and Clear *Dampened Spirits *Scoundrel's Folly *Speaking With Silence *Hard Answers *The Pursuit *Trinity Restored *Blindsighted *Darkness Returns *Under New Management Side quests *Imitation Amnesty *Summerset Shadows *Silver Lining *The Dainty Sload *Deliver Moon Sugar to Ri'Saad *The Bedlam Job - radiant quest. *The Fishing Job - radiant quest. *The Numbers Job - radiant quest. *The Burglary Job - radiant quest. *The Heist Job - radiant quest. *The Shill Job - radiant quest. *The Sweep Job - radiant quest. *No Stone Unturned The Blades *Paarthurnax *Rebuilding the Blades *Dragon Hunting Bards College *Tending the Flames *Find Rjorn's Drum *Find Finn's Lute *Find Pantea's Flute Dawnguard *Dawnguard *Awakening *Bloodline *A New Order *The Bloodstone Chalice *Prophet **Prophet (Dawnguard) **Prophet (Vampire) *Seeking Disclosure *Chasing Echoes *Beyond Death *Unseen Visions *Touching the Sky *Kindred Judgment Vampire Quests *Protecting the Bloodline *Ancient Power *New Allegiances *Culling the Beast *Deceiving the Herd *The Hunt *Destroying the Dawnguard *Rings of Blood Magic *Amulets of Night Power *The Gift Dawnguard Quests *Hide and Seek *Rescue *Preemptive Strike *Cleansing Light *Hunting the Monster *A Jarl's Justice *Lost Relic *Ancient Technology *Bolstering the Ranks Civil War quests The brewing Civil War in Skyrim is between two main factions, the Legion and the Stormcloaks. Both sides have the same tasks, with plenty of individuals throughout the region relaying the deeds of both sides. Minor factions, especially in Whiterun between the Battle-Born and Grey-Mane families, exist throughout the empire. Siding with either side impacts gameplay. Imperial Legion *Joining the Legion *The Jagged Crown *Message To Whiterun *Defense of Whiterun *Reunification of Skyrim **False Front **The Battle For Fort Dunstad **Compelling Tribute **The Battle for Fort Greenwall or The Battle for Fort Sungard (depending on the outcome of the main quest Season Unending) **Rescue From Fort Kastav **The Battle For Fort Amol **Battle for Windhelm Stormcloaks *Joining the Stormcloaks *The Jagged Crown *Message To Whiterun *Battle for Whiterun *Liberation of Skyrim **Rescue From Fort Neugrad **Compelling Tribute **The Battle for Fort Sungard or The Battle for Fort Greenwall (depending on the outcome of the main quest Season Unending) **False Front **The Battle for Fort Snowhawk **The Battle for Fort Hraggstad **Battle for Solitude Daedric quests To earn Oblivion Walker 15 Daedric artifacts must be collected. These can be collected during the above quests, although some outcomes of the quest do not yield artifacts. This is based solely on choices made during quests. :* Does not count towards Oblivion Walker achievement. Dungeon quests The following 24 quests relate to specific dungeons and maps. Quests listed with "*" appear as Miscellaneous Quests in the Quest Journal, and are named according to the Official Skyrim Game Guide.The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Game Guide Miscellaneous quests Sorted by place of acquisition: hold, city, or place. Some are actual Side quests and have their own quest lines which count towards the "Sideways" achievement. Others are miscellaneous objective and count toward the "Hero of the People" trophy and achievement. Eastmarch Windhelm *Blood on the Ice - side quest. *Repairing the Phial - side quest that requires The White Phial and The Throat of the World. *The White Phial - side quest. *Harsh Master *Rise in the East - side quest. *Find the Thalmor Assassin *Argonian Dock Workers *Shavee's Amulet *Deliver Adonato's Book to Giraud Gemane *Return Queen Freydis's Sword to Oengul War-Anvil. *Plant Viola's Gold Ring in Viola Giordano's House. Narzulbur *Find the Forgemaster's Fingers Kynesgrove *Find Roggi's Knot-Beard's Ancestral Shield Darkwater Crossing *Deliver Sondas's Note to Quintus Falkreath Hold Falkreath *Steal the Private Letter for Dengeir *Destroy the vampire Vighar *Deliver Berit's Ashes to Runil Other *Help Valdr clear out Moss Mother Cavern Haafingar Solitude *Light's Out! - side quest. *The Man Who Cried Wolf - side quest. *The Wolf Queen Awakened - side quest. *Speak to Greta about going to the Temple of Divines *Convince Vittoria Vici to release the Spiced Wine Shipment Dragon Bridge *Dragon's Breath Mead Old Hroldan Inn *The Ghost of Old Hroldan Hjaalmarch Morthal *Laid to Rest - side quest. Saarthal *Forbidden Legend - side quest. Kjenstag Ruins *Open Kjenstag Tomb The Pale Dawnstar *Visit the Museum in Dawnstar *Rising At Dawn *Collecting the fine cut void salts for Captain Wayfinder *Collect a Quicksilver Ingot and sell it to the mine owner The Reach Soljund's Sinkhole *Soljund's Sinkhole of Draugr Left-Hand Mine *Clear Kolskeggr Mine Markarth *The Lost Expedition - side quest. *The Heart of Dibella - side quest. *Bring The Last Scabbard of Akrash to Ghorza *Bring Hjalti's Sword to the Ghost of Old Hroldan *Bring the Stallion's Potion to Roerek *Bring a Daedra Heart to Moth Gro-Bagol, the Jarl's personal blacksmith *Kill Nimhe inside Nchuand-Zel Excavation Site *Investigate the Hall of the Dead *Bring a Dwarven Helmet to Calcelmo *Talk to Mulush about Omluag, at the smelter *Speak to Kerah Deliver ring to Calcelmo *Speak to Ondolemar about Ogmund's Talos worshipping *Retrieve Lisbet's shipment from Deepwood Redoubt *Recover Hrolfdir's Shield Forsworn *The Forsworn Conspiracy - side quest. *No One Escapes Cidhna Mine - side quest. Salvius Farm *Speak to Rogatus Salvius Deliver a letter to Leontius Salvius The Rift Froki's Shack *Kyne's Sacred Trials - side quest. Heartwood Mill *Fight or Flight Ivarstead *Gather 10 bear pelts for Temba Wide-Arm *The Straw that Broke *Deliver Klimmek's Supplies to High Hrothgar Riften *A Chance Arrangement - side quest. *Taking Care of Business - side quest. *Promises to Keep - side quest. *Retrieve Grimsever *The Lover's Requital *Retrieve an ore sample from Shor's Stone *Ingun's Task *The Raid - a Skooma Trade quest. *Supply And Demand - side quest. *Unfathomable Depths - side quest. *The Book of Love -side quest. *Bring three flawless Amethysts to Talen-Jei **Bring 10 Fire Salts to Balimund *Speak to Marise Collect 5 Ice Wraith Teeth. *Help Wylandriah **Retrieve Wylandriah's Soul Gem **Retrieve Wylandriah's Ingot **Retrieve Wylandriah's Spoon *Embarrass Haelga **Obtain a Mark of Dibella from Indaryn **Obtain a Mark of Dibella from Hofgrir Horse-Crusher **Obtain a Mark of Dibella from Bolli *Help Madesi with his business **Find 2 flawless sapphires for Madesi **Find a mammoth tusk for Madesi **Find Gold Ore for Madesi *Deliver the purchase agreement to Kleppr in Markarth Whiterun Hold Whiterun *Missing in Action - side quest. *In My Time of Need - side quest. *The Blessings of Nature - side quest. *Bring one Mammoth Tusk to Ysolda *Talk to Mikael about Carlotta *Argonian Ale *A Night to Remember *The Whispering Door Riverwood *The Golden Claw - side quest. *A Lovely Letter Winterhold Hold Winterhold *Find the Helm of Winterhold *Assist the people of Winterhold *Drowned Sorrows The College of Winterhold *Enchanting Pick-Up *Restocking Soul Gems Septimus Signus' Outpost *Discerning the Transmundane Blackreach *A Return To Your Roots Bounty Quests These can be given by innkeepers when asked about work or rumors. Any of the Jarls or stewards can give these when asked for work. The Bounty Note identifies the type and location of the bounty. Forsworn *Kill the leader of Bilegulch Mine *Kill the leader of Bruca's Leap Redoubt *Kill the leader of Dragon Bridge Overlook *Kill the leader of Druadach Redoubt *Kill the leader of Lost Knife Hideout *Kill the leader of Pinemoon Cave *Kill the leader of Red Eagle Redoubt *Kill the leader of Stony Creek Cave *Kill the leader of Deepwood Redoubt Bandits *Kill the bandit leader at Broken Oar Grotto *Kill the bandit leader at Four Skull Lookout *Kill the bandit leader at Halted Stream Camp *Kill the bandit leader at Nilheim *Kill the bandit leader at Redoran's Retreat *Kill the bandit leader at Rift Watchtower *Kill the bandit leader at Silent Moons Camp *Kill the bandit leader at Winter War *Kill the bandit leader at Valtheim Towers - journal entry may say "Valtheim Keep". Giant *Kill the giant at Bleakwind Basin *Kill the giant at Broken Limb Camp *Kill the giant at Cradlecrush Rock *Kill the giant at Secunda's Kiss - journal entry says "Secunda's Shelf". *Kill the giant at Sleeping Tree Camp *Kill the giant at Guldun Rock *Kill the giant at Steamcrag Camp *Kill the giant at Blizzard Rest Dragons *Kill the dragon at Ancient's Ascent *Kill the dragon at Autumnwatch Tower *Kill the dragon at Bonestrewn Crest *Kill the dragon at Dragontooth Crater *Kill the dragon at Eldersblood Peak *Kill the dragon at Lost Tongue Overlook *Kill the dragon at Mount Anthor *Kill the dragon at Northwind Summit *Kill the dragon at Shearpoint *Kill the dragon at Skyborn Altar Global *Quest all Drunks Have *Rare Gifts *Some Light Theft *A Few Words with You *Delivery *Investigate the Bards College *Dungeon Delving *Rebel's Cairn *Visit The College of Winterhold *Go to Endon in Markarth and pick up the item. *Amulet of the Moon See also *Daedric Quests *Side Quests *Radiant Quests *Quest Items *Quest Rewards *[[Quests (Dawnguard)|Quests in Dawnguard]] *[[Quests (Dragonborn)|Quests in Dragonborn]] References Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Quests Category:Skyrim: Lists